<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tropefic Universe by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639726">Tropefic Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Demon Bill Cipher, Domestic Violence, Drabbles/one-shots, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, I have many ideas but little time to write, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wet Dream, abusive romantic relationships, whoops my hand slipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots based off of various fanfic tropes.</p><p>1 - Soulmates/Soulmate-Identifying Marks<br/>2 - Fake Dating (Part One)<br/>3 - Not posted<br/>4 - Not posted<br/>5 - Not posted<br/>6 - Not posted</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher &amp; Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Soulmates/Soulmate-Identifying Marks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bill Cipher never liked the idea of soulmates. He watched the people around him get burned by the system and he wasn't going to fall victim to it either. He was perfectly fine without ever knowing his "true mate". </p><p>Dipper Pines isn't quite as lucky.</p><p>Word count: 2502</p><p>Trigger warnings for domestic violence/domestic abuse. It makes up the majority of the storyline, so if it is a trigger for you, please skip this chapter.</p><p>National Domestic Violence Hotline:<br/>1-800-799-7233<br/>https://www.thehotline.org</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill Cipher considered himself a moderately successful man. He ran a local business which he had started up himself in New York City. Every morning, he got up, ate breakfast, and walked exactly four blocks north to open the cramped little shop tucked away into towering buildings and busy streets. </p><p>This morning was no different as he finished restocking displays and finally crossed the shop to flip the sign to open. Slowly people trickled in, gaping at overpriced stones and "priceless" antiques. Bill made his way around the shop, making small talk with the poor souls who had become regulars and being overly flirtatious with women he had no interest in, all just to get a little more money.</p><p>Yes, he considered himself a successful man, building his business from the ground up and scamming people out of enough money that he could live comfortably on his own. He prided himself on this, more so that he was able to do all this without ever finding, nor needing his soulmate. </p><p>Bill had never wished any ill will on whoever was "destined to be" his mate, but he could honestly care less. Most people believed that soulmates were forever; that they were your other half and they would love you until your dying breath. This had become such a beloved ideal to people that society had become structured in a way that it was rate for a person to be financially comforable if they hadn't found their soulmate or, God forbid, chose to be with someone else.</p><p>For the most part, people complied with these rules and expectations about finding your soulmate and settling down with them. In fact, most people were ecstatic at the prospect, having been told their whole life fairytales of love at first sight, marriage, and children. Some pairs even consider each other friends, people to settle down within a platonic partnership, if not lovers. </p><p>Bill, however, knew better than to spend a second of his time searching for the person who shared the markings on his left wrist. He had watched his mother grieve many years after he was born, after his father, her soulmate, left her for another woman nearly half his age. He had watched the people around him fall out of love and even grow to hate their soulmates, and he had no interest in the abuse and hatred that often came with trying to love your mate.</p><p>This is why, instead of wasting his time on a relationship based on some stupid little mark, he wakes up alone in his bed every morning, opens his shop, makes small talk with the regulars, and flirts with customers he knows will lose interest the minute they realize they have mismatching marks. This is why he is persistent in living alone, distracting himself with running his shop instead of chasing ideals that will never work out. </p><hr/><p>Dipper has no idea how he got to this point in his life. How things could have gotten this bad, how he ended up alone, stranded in a city that, as of now, felt bigger than the universe. </p><p>From the moment he was born, Dipper had believed in soulmates with all his heart. He had been raised on fairy tales and stories of "love at first sight" from his parents. The second the mark appeared on his wrist, he had set his sights on finding his other half after he graduated college. </p><p>Though he knew he could be happy without his soulmate (his Grunkles were a prime example of that), after seeing how happy his parents were as mates and watching as his sister found his mate, he couldn't help but be eager to find his other half. So when his freshman year at NYU finally came around, and he just so happened to meet the boy with fiery red hair and an imprint on his left wrist to match his, it was no surprise that he had mistaken the spark of excitement from finally finding his mate with one of love. </p><p>His name was Nathan, he was in his Junior year of college, and he had this perfect laugh that made his nose scrunch up in the most wonderful way. He would show up outside of Dipper's class with coffee and sometimes gifts, immediately wooing the brunet. His smile was contagious and Dipper couldn't help but worship everything he did. </p><p>After their second year together, they decided to move into an apartment not far from the University's campus. Nathan was still incredibly affectionate when they first moved in together, picking Dipper up from his classes every day after work, and holding him while he made dinner for the two of them. They quickly settled into a routine and things were perfect for them.</p><p>Until they weren't. </p><p>It started off small. Nathan would get mad at little things like when Dipper would misplace the car keys and ignore him for the rest of the day. He started to obsess about who the brunet spent his time with when it wasn't him. Eventually, that turned into screaming matches (mostly Nathan screaming while his mate would cower and cry) so violent that sometimes his neighbors would call the cops. Every time, Dipper would have to hold his breath and pretend to be fine while Nathan assured them that it was "just a little disagreement" and that he and his mate were completely ok.</p><p>Dipper saw his family and friends less and less in the months before he graduated. Nathan would constantly monitor who he was with and who he was talking to, and force him to push away anyone he didn't approve of. Yet the brunet never left. He knew that his boyfriend would never intentionally hurt him. They were <em>soulmates,</em> and soulmates occasionally got into fights. It was healthy. Nathan would never hurt him, right?</p><p>At least he thought so.</p><p>One night it got heated, more so than normal - Nathan was screaming at him like he had nearly every night in the past week when he wasn't out late. Dipper finally had enough, and when he finally had gotten the courage to stand up for himself he was met with a slap across his face, so hard and so surprising that he had fallen to the ground in shock.</p><p>In the following hour, Nathan cuddled Dipper, crying out 'I'm sorry's and 'I love you's and telling the brunet that he had never meant to hurt him and would never do it again.</p><p>That night the two laid in their bed, Nathan spooning his partner from behind, his arms wrapped around the other and fast asleep.</p><p>Dipper was wide awake. He had so many emotions swarming him that he couldn't feel anything at all. He stared numbly at the shadowed walls of the room. Maybe he should be mad or upset, or maybe even just forgive his mate, but all he could think was that he needed to get some sleep, otherwise he would be tired in the morning.</p><p>Now almost a year later, he found himself sitting on a park bench under a dimming and flickering streetlight in the pouring rain. He had finally had enough of the beatings and the screaming matches and the feeling of total isolation, so he finally got up and left while Nathan was asleep. However, his phone had been taken from him months ago and he hadn't been allowed to work either ("I make more than enough money for the both of us. Why worry about it?" He had been told at the time). With no friends, no money, and no way to contact his family, he was left to aimlessly wander the dark streets alone. </p><p>He wanted to say he had no idea how he had made it to this point. He wanted desperately to say that he didn't for a second believe that it was his fault, but there was a voice screaming, telling himself that he had gotten himself into this situation and it was much louder than the rest of his thoughts. The notion that he had caused this by getting so caught up in the fairy tales of soulmates he had been told when he was younger was much more prominent in his head, much clearer and easier to think about rather than the realization that the man he was destined to be with was a horrible human being.</p><hr/><p>Bill had just closed up shop and was making his way home when he spotted a man possibly a few years younger than him standing alone in the pouring rain. He looked lost; he held no umbrella and was only dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, he walked in circles as if pondering where to go next. He seemed as if he were drowning in his own thoughts as he finally settled on a direction and settled on a steady pace, shivering all the way. </p><p><em>That won't do</em>. Bill clicked his tongue before jogging to catch up with the smaller man "Excuse me!" The man turned to him surprised, and Bill finally got a clear glimpse of his face. His brown curly hair stuck to his forehead, soaked from the downpour, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes red. He had been crying about something.</p><p>Bill shook his head and continued, "You really shouldn't be here without an umbrella. Are you lost?"</p><p>The brunet turned his gaze to his shoes, "Kind of. I just broke up with my soulmate and I have no idea where to go." </p><p>Bill scoffed internally. Of course, no pair of soulmates ever works out. He pushed away the thought in favor of helping the poor boy out, "Do you need a place to stay? I live just down the street, and I'd rather make sure you're dry than leave you to catch your death." </p><p>Dipper considered his offer for a moment. He knew he shouldn't be trusting a stranger like this, but did he really have any other option? He was desperate and besides, his life can't get much worse than it is now, <em>right?</em></p><p>Bill watched the man stare at his feet, fear creating up the back of his neck. It sounded suspicious, offering to take a stranger he had just met on the street back to his apartment. He definitely scared him away. The icy feeling crept further up his neck at the thought and was threatening to choke him by the time the man had looked up at him again with a small nod. </p><p>Bill stepped forward so his umbrella was finally shielding the other man before starting down the street, "The name's Bill Cipher, a pleasure to meet you." He stated with an exaggerated bow of his head.</p><p>The younger man stumbled forward to catch up with the blond, "D-Dipper Pines," he stumbled out.</p><p>The walk to Bill's apartment was mostly silent, though, between the sound of rain on the canopy held above him and the quiet footsteps to his left, Dipper found it surprisingly comfortable. </p><hr/><p>Dipper walked through the door Bill was holding open and immediately sighed in relief. His apartment was pleasantly warm, and it caused all the tension in his muscles that he hadn't realized was there previously to melt away. </p><p>Bill followed soon after, shutting the door softly, setting aside his umbrella, and hanging his coat before softly asking, "Do you have someone you can call? I can let you borrow my phone while I get you some dry clothes."</p><p>"That would be wonderful, thank you."</p><p>Wordlessly, the older man pulled out his phone, handing it to the brunet before disappearing into another room.</p><p>Dipper looked down at the man's phone, inhaling a shuddering breath before turning it on, he merely noted the fact that there wasn't any kind of lock on it before opening the call app with shaking fingers and typing in the number he knew by heart at this point.</p><p>The phone was picked up on the second ring and a familiar, chirping voice came through,<em> "This is the Mystery Shack where we put the 'fun' in 'no refunds'. How can I help you?"</em></p><p>Dipper's legs nearly gave out underneath him. He hadn't heard that voice in months and even then he rarely had the chance to talk to his twin, "Mabel?" he croaked, holding back tears.</p><p>
  <em>"Dipper?"</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Dipper?"</p><p>The brunet started at the sound of his name. He didn't recall seeing anybody he knew here, but then again it had been nearly two years since he had been in New York City. </p><p>When he turned towards the voice he nearly dropped his drink. There, standing among the bumping crowd and illuminated by the flashing neon lights was the face he swore he'd never forget until the end of time.</p><p>
  <em>Bill.</em>
</p><p>After the night he left Nathan, Dipper had stayed with Bill for a few weeks until his family could make it to the city to take him home. They hadn't talked since the day Dipper left, seeing as he had no way of keeping in touch at the time. </p><p>But Dipper couldn't forget his time with Bill. It was hard for the younger man to trust anyone and Bill knew that, so he had given him the distance he needed and respected his boundaries, occasionally holding him while he cried, and helped him keep in contact with his family during that time. </p><p>Now Bill was here, standing in the middle of some trashy club with music blasting and people all around them <em>and he remembered Dipper's name.</em></p><p>"It's been a while," Bill smiled. </p><p>"Yeah," Dipper breathed, the sound of the blond man's voice was enough to make his heart flutter.</p><p>"What brings you here? I thought you were with your family back in Oregon."</p><p>"I had a few things to do, some loose ends to tie up," the brunet waved his hand dismissively, smiling back at the blond. </p><p>The two trailed off into silence and <em>God help me,</em> Dipper was lost in the way the colored lights shone in the other's eye. He didn't even realize the both of them had been moving towards each other until they were chest to chest. Bill tilted his head down to look at Dipper, their noses bumping together.</p><p>He chuckled, "Did you miss me, Pine Tree?"</p><p>Dipper's smile grew wider at the nickname; something he had acquired during his stay with Bill, "Yeah."</p><p>Bill's eyes slid shut, "Good." He joked.</p><p>Dipper closed the gap between them, meeting Bill's slightly chapped lips. A warm feeling sparked inside of him, he felt complete in a way that he had never felt with anyone else. Like instead of being his other half, Dipper was his equal, his complement. </p><p>Bill rested his forehead on the other's when they broke apart for air, he stared at the burner and smiled, "Wanna go back to my place?" he offered.</p><p>Dipper only gently nodded, smiling at him. Bill grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out of the club, out of the bright lights and into the night, towards his apartment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am not an expert on domestic abuse! Some of these behaviors come from my experience with an abusive friend (I realize that is a very different situation because romantic and platonic relationships are different), but a lot of it comes from accounts of people who have been in abusive relationships. Of course, people have a lot of different experiences with these types of situations.</p><p>Constructive criticism/kudos/comments/etc greatly appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fake Dating - Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part One.</p><p>Bill is a flirt. A demon in human clothes who had failed in his plan to bring the universe to their knees. That's precisely why he is perfect for Dipper's plan.</p><p>Word count: 1,148</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally! I have finally updated SOMETHING! Apologies for this taking too long, it's been a rough couple of weeks for me and my family, and school has started up again. </p><p>Part 2 will (hopefully) be up soon.</p><p>Warning: starts off with a wet dream. No graphic details, but the implication is there. Also mentions of a boner and references to sex (obviously).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Skin and sweat, a tanned man who knows all the right places to make his knees week.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feet tangle together and the man pants and moans in his ear, hands sliding down his chest. The coil of heat in his abdomen gets tighter and tighter until-</em>
</p><p>-he opens his eyes to a smug face in front of him and promptly screams. </p><p>Immediately footsteps pound on the stairs and there's frantic knocking on the door, causing the figure to disappear, "<em>Dipper</em>? <em>Are you okay?!</em>"</p><p>"I'm fine, Grunkle Ford!" </p><p>"<em>Are you sure? I heard you-</em>"</p><p>"<em>Great-Uncle Ford</em>! I'm alright. I just saw a- spider! Yeah. It was really big so it startled me." Shit. Ford would know immediately that he was lying, and the fact that he was still well aware of his<em> personal problem</em> didn't help.</p><p>"<em>That</em> <em>big?</em>" Dipper could practically hear the childishly excited look on his Grunkle's face, "<em>You think it could be something supernatural</em>?"</p><p>The brunet began to get frustrated, "I don't <em>know</em>, Grunkle Ford. I'm still waking up and it's gone anyways. Just- go back downstairs and I'll be down in a minute for breakfast, okay?" </p><p>"...<em>okay</em>" Stanford's footsteps grew quieter as he made his way down the stairs. Dipper could see his uncle's face right now; like a puppy that had been scolded before put outside on a leash.</p><p>Dipper laid back on the bed with a sigh, his hands over his eyes. That was way harsher than he needed to be. He'll have to apologize when he goes down for breakfast after he takes care of his little <em>problem</em>.</p><p>"I can help with that, " the same man who startled him earlier is sitting cross-legged on the other side of the room. He practically purrs when he speaks again, raking his eyes shamelessly over pale skin "though it's quite far from little."</p><p>His offer is met with a book to the face. Said book was thrown hard enough to knock him over and into the wall behind him, yet he only laughs. </p><p>"I gotta say, Pine Tree, " he immediately follows the human when he moves to get dressed, "that was quite an interesting dream you had there."</p><p>Dipper looks up from buttoning his shorts and into the mirror to see the shit-eating grin of the demon floating behind him. </p><p>Cipher just keeps babbling, "I never understand why you humans are so obsessed with each other's reproductive systems. All you think about is sex!"</p><p>Brown eyes narrow at the blonde's reflection, "I never understood how two twelve-year-olds we're able to completely dismantle your plans for world domination before they even got started, but I guess here we are." </p><p>He turned away from the mirror after slipping on a shirt to sling his trusty blue hat over his curly hair. The demon remained silent, <em>why was Bill still silent?!</em></p><p>When Dipper turned back to the demon he was met with a pair of blue and gold eyes looking at him with a completely unreadable stare. </p><p>Another beat of silence, "What?"</p><p>The blond shook his head and smiled- almost <em>fondly</em>- "You got me there, Pine Tree, " his voice was soft and he had that strange look in his eyes again. </p><p>The brunet's brows knitted together as he tried to sort through the strange- stranger than normal actions of the demon, "What is up with yo-"</p><p>His sentence was cut off by a squeak as Bill tapped him on the ass, "Get your cute butt down to the kitchen for your morning coffee worship before Sixer starts to get suspicious. Otherwise, I'd rather your family be suspicious for all the right reasons because you took too long." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. </p><p><em>That</em> was the Bill that Dipper knew.</p><p>Surprisingly, however, <em>that</em> Bill wasn't missed.</p><p>------</p><p>The exchange between the two had been tucked tightly into the back of Dipper's mind by the time dusk had arrived that same day. </p><p>Stan and Mabel had been playing cards on the front porch when a figure stumbled out of the woods clutching its side. As it staggered its way into the clearing, the light of the full moon caught in its eyes. The girl on the porch screamed as she caught the sight of glistening blood and the illuminated face of her brother. </p><p>Mabel wasn't the greatest twin sister when she and Dipper were younger. She knew that. Even if she hadn't realized it at the time.</p><p>She hadn't realized how much it had hurt her twin when she broke promise after promise in favor of pursuing her latest crush of the week. </p><p>She hadn't realized how many hoops Dipper had to jump through to keep her safe when some of those crushes turned out to be horrifying creatures or sociopathic nine-year-olds. </p><p>She hadn't realized how often her brother had kept her best interests in mind, and when it was time to let him make his own choices- to decide what's best for him at that moment.</p><p>But they were kids back then. They were stupid little twelve-almost-thirteen-year-olds who thought the solar system orbited on a Pines Twin Axis. </p><p>Now they've been through hell and back together. That was then, this is now, and between then Mabel swore to always be there for her twin brother. </p><p>She didn't break that oath. </p><p>She was there as a twenty-two-year-old Dipper Pines stumbled out of Gravity Falls forest seemingly half-dead, and she caught him when he fell. </p><p>She was there after they had patched him up in the hospital, holding his hand under the fluorescent lights and listening to the sound of his breaths and every heartbeat as it was regulated by the machines next to him.</p><p>She was there every day for five days while Dipper stayed in a coma, reading him books and watching TV on the dinky little monitor in the room.</p><p>When he finally took his first breath back into the waking world, Mabel was there to watch his eyelids flutter and his heartrate slowly increase. </p><p>Her twin was finally awake.</p><p>------</p><p>Three days after he woke up, a terribly exhausted Mason Pines was discharged from the hospital and the family made their way back to the small town of Gravity Falls.</p><p>The silence in the car and the gentle sway of tires across smooth pavement lulled Dipper into a pleasant state of limbo. He was entranced by whatever nonsensical train of thought he was having to notice the world outside of him, even though it gently prodded at the edges of his (un)consciousness. </p><p>When they hit the gravel roads of their home town the brunet jolted awake. He blinked the sleep from his dry eyes and realized for a moment how awkward the silence was. Grunkle Ford had been cold ever since Dipper had woken up, Stan seemed to want to forget it ever happened, and Mabel fretted over breath he took.</p><p>This was going to be a long recovery.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not the best transitions, but I'm working on it. The whole point of writing this stuff is to get better.</p><p>My acespec ass could NEVER write a good sex scene.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>